It is known that sensor devices that are installed in a monitored region must be enrolled with a control panel device so that the control panel device can configure the sensor devices for operation therewith. However, sensor devices are generally installed in a monitored region before the control panel device is configured. Furthermore, because sensor devices may be installed in various locations and at different heights, it may be difficult to reach installed sensor devices for configuration with the control panel devices.
Various systems and methods have been developed to configure sensor devices, including directly entering the serial number of a sensor device into a control panel device, scanning an RFID tag on a sensor device using a scanner, and a control panel device automatically scanning for sensor devices. However, each of these known systems and methods presents various disadvantages, including, but not limited to, being time consuming, being difficult and uncomfortable to implement, and requiring specific addresses or numbers for each sensor device.
In view of the above, there is a continuing, ongoing need for improved systems and methods.